


Tiny drabble

by hallwayperson



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallwayperson/pseuds/hallwayperson
Summary: Fluff with no beta.





	Tiny drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff with no beta.

It’s her way of reaching out to me, pressing her little frame against me, placing soft kisses on my neck, telling me that everything’s going to be fine. It was just a bad dream. And the sheets rustle as she moves closer for me to take her in my arms.

It’s her way of checking in on me when I’ve spent too much time reading up on a case file. She always bring me coffee, steaming in my favorite mug, and as she walks closer her smile lights up the whole room. I can’t believe how lucky I am.

It’s her way of challenging me at first, stating the facts, explaining me her theories, and she’s convinced she’s right. Mostly she is, or none of us are, but we go for my plan. She lets me. Mostly.

It’s the way she hums when she thinks I’m too caught up with my own things that I don’t listen. But I do. And it’s the same song I hummed for her on a grey Tuesday driving home from work a lifetime ago.  

It’s the way she says science fiction, how the s slips out of her perfect full lips, and I already know where our conversation is heading but it doesn’t matter because I just feel privileged talking to Dana Katherine Scully.

It’s the way she outsmarts me in every single aspect of my life. And I’m okay with it, 

**…..**

It’s the way he continues with his cheesy pick-up lines, like I’m not already his, like he keeps falling in love with me again and again.

It’s the way he secretly sniffs my hair, like I don’t notice, when he puts his arms around me and makes me feel safe. This is my home.

It’s the way he never fails to make me laugh although his jokes are many, although they are as bad as his pick-up lines, but he can get away with it.

It’s the way I catch him staring at me after a heated argument and I don’t know if I want to kiss him or punch him. Maybe both.

It’s the way he stares at me when I challenge him on one of his many crazy theories, how he looks at me like I’m the crazy one, and perhaps I am.

It’s the way he reminds me there’s always something to prove, something worth fighting for.

It’s the way he goes on and on, with a sunflower seed between his teeth, about abductions, grey men, and bees. Effortlessly. And goddammit, he could be talking about trucks and I’d listen. I just love the sound of him.

It’s the way he can make me blush simply by looking at me.


End file.
